the_dragons_empire_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yagami's Town
Welcome to the Yagami Empire's town! This is where the commoners roleplay at! Royals, knights and maids often come to town to speak with the commoners or to buy supplies! Townsfolk Mia - dark brown-haired girl with blue eyes. She is sweet, kind and full of energy. (Berry) Conan - tall, muscular black-haired male with deep brown eyes. He is a farmer who works in the town, and is friendly to everyone. But he's a bit stingy when it comes to his money, and is not the most generous person in town. (Ember) Ryuk - tall, muscular, spiky black-haired boy with big bright yellow eyes. He is a trouble maker and very mischievous. He is very observant and loves to eat apples. (Frosty) Mihama - somewhat tall, fair-skinned, lavender-haired girl with stunning blue eyes. She is friendly, outgoing, and hyper, and loves to hang out with Susanna. (Ember) Susanna - tall, slender, lightly tanned, pretty blonde-haired girl with soft purple eyes. She is normally shy and quiet, and doesn't really know how to deal with any complicated feelings. She has a crush on Ryuk. (Ember) Town Pets Amira - small, pure white she-cat with a plump body, small face, and brown eyes. She is dignified and disdainful of other people and animals, and thinks she's superior to others. She only has affection for Mihama and tolerates Susanna. (Owner: Mihama) (Ember) Roleplay (Please sign with four ~'s. Royals, knights, dragons, and maids must roleplay here. Townsfolk may roleplay there as well.) ---- Ryuk walked along the street with a bright red apple in his hand, smiling happily as he bit into it. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 01:22, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ryuk!" Mihama called, prolonging the name. "Hi!" --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 05:52, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- He turned towards her and raised his eyebrow "Hello." he smirked, yellow eyes shining. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "What's up?" Mihama skipped the last few paces to him and stopped, her cat, Amira, peeking over the top of Mihama's head. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 19:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- He scrunched up his face a little then held up his apple "I have an apple." he said with a big smile. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Mihama laughed. "I can see that. I meant what are you up to? It's always trouble..." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 20:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- He pouted a little as he though "Well actually i'm doing nothing.. just on my way to pick up more apples!" he raised an eye brow "But i seem to have forgotten where the shop is at.." he admitted I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "It's just down this street, except you make a right at the second turn. Then you'll see it," Mihama offered, pointing in the directions she named as she said them. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 03:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryuk nodded "Thank you.." He put his finger on his chin as he thought then he gave the girl a big hug then stepped back waiting to see her reaction. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Mihama stood stock-still for a moment, as Amira hissed at the boy. Then she shrugged, smiling again. "Well, if you want to hug me, that's fine! I'm a very friendly person, you know," she said, nudging him. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 04:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryuk was starring at the cat with a blank expression "Your pet.. It cares about you?" He asked looking at her. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Mihama rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Yeah, I guess she feels she owes a lot to me because I saved her from a harsh life on the streets, y'know?" Amira purred as Mihama reached to the top of her head and stroked the little cat. "She hates everyone else, though; seems to think she's better than them. Even Susanna, and she's like my best friend." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 19:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded "I see.." He straightened back up and looked at her " Well i'll be on my way." He began to walk towards the shop. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Okay, bye!" Mihama stood on her tiptoes and waved at Ryuk's retreating backside. "I'll tell Susanna you said hi!" Mihama lowered her hand and skipped down the block from where she had come, Amira clinging on to her owner's lavender hair for dear life. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 20:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stella walked along the street with Gerard by her side, and she noticed Mihama and Ryuk and yelled their names happily, waving the arm that wasn't linked with Gerard's. Ryuk looked over with a pouty face. "Aaappless.." he whined as he walked over with his head down a little. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Ooh! Hi, Stella!" Mihama turned around once again and ran towards the maid, Amira bouncing on her head. She skidded to a stop and looked at Gerard, a finger pointing at him. "Hey, I know you! You're one of those knights, right?" "Yes," Gerard responded simply, nodding to her. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 22:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stella smiled "Hi!" she waved a little at Mihama and Ryuk, "This is Gerard!" she introduced him as Ryuk looked at him with a blank expression, wondering why he was with Stella. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Why are you here, Gerard?" Mihama voiced aloud Ryuk's thoughts. "Oh, I'm just accompanying her to wherever her errands take her," he answered. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 18:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryuk raised an eyebrow. "You will be getting food then?" he asked Stella, who nodded. "Well, can you pick me up some apples!?" he asked happily. She nodded, smiling at him. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Gerard started to feel like an outsider at the friendliness Stella and Ryuk were showing each other. "Hey, why don't you get going?" Mihama poked Stella on the shoulder, motioning to Gerard. "He looks really uncomfortable." Gerard narrowed his eyes at the lavender-haired girl, a bit miffed that she pointed that out in front of everyone. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 20:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stella looked up at Gerard "Okay!" she grabbed onto the knights hand anf began to walk towards the store happily. Ryuk rubbed the back of his neck "Why is he with her? Hes weird." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Once Stella and Gerard arrived at the store, Gerard said, "Go ahead and take as long as you need. I don't mind." ~~ "Hey!" Mihama swatted him on the arm. "It's not nice to call people weird unless you know them really well." Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 03:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stella smiled at him. "Thank you, Gerard," she said, doing a small bow before turning around and starting to gather all the food. ~ Ryuk let out a whine as he held his arm, then he looked at her with a smirk. "Who said I was nice?" He winked with a giant smile on his face. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "I've actually never heard anyone say, 'Oh, wow! Ryuk is such a nice guy!' or something like that," Mihama said, her head tilted and her expression quizzical. "That is so weird..." Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 04:52, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That..my dear.. Is because i am not nice. Everything i do is for my own personal entertainment. I don't care much for others, but I do find them interesting." He admitted with the blank look in his face again as he looked at her. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Well, I think you're my friend." Mihama put her hands on her hips and smiled. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 14:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Your odd.. most just leave me alone" he narrowed his eyes alittle as he examined her "But your different.." he shrugged. ~ Stella walked out of the shop softly humming a little song. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Mihama gave a thumbs up and winked. "Sure am!" ~~ "Finished?" Gerard inquired as he saw Stella walk out. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 04:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- He let out a bone chilling laugh then smirked "Be careful, wouldn't want the nice girl getting hurt by the bad guy" he said running his fingers threw his hair. ~ "Yup! Now i have to go give Ryukie his apples!" she said happily calling Ryuk by the nickname she made up as shhe began to walk towards where she last saw him. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "But you're my friend! And Susanna-" Mihama quickly coughed and continued, "Susanna's your friend too." ~~ Gerard walked after her, saying, "All right." Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 02:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryuk opened his mouth to say something when ge noticed Stella carring a big bag of apples towards him. He extended his arms and took the apples happily. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Ooh, can I have some?" Mihama bounced over and peeked inside the bag. "Only if Ryuk wants to share," Gerard laughed. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 01:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryuk turned towards her, his huge yellow eyes starring directly into her blue ones, his mouth in a straight line. Stella grabbed Gerards arm and looked up at him "wanna go back now?" She asked smiling. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "If you're done with everything, yeah, we can head back," Gerard replied. Mihama tilted her head. "Hi, Ryuk! Why're you staring at me?" Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 02:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded and turned around as Ryuk let out another bone chilling laugh making her shiver and cross her arms. He looked at the girl and smirked "You want my apples? First you say your my friend then you ask for my apples.. what goes on in that head of yours?" he asked poking her forehead. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Lots of stuff," Mihama answered, removing her cat from her head and stroking her. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 17:46, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- He smirked and straightened up "Here." he said lightly tossing an apple to her, he put his hand behind his head "Your weird Mihama" he said looking at the sky. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- She caught it with one hand and munched into it. "Thanks!" she said while chewing. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 04:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- He sighed and put his hand on her head "Thats very unlady like" he said with a small pout. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Mihama rolled her eyes, smiling as she chewed. "Well, whatever," she said after she had finished swallowing. Emberstar23 Dumb fabric. 18:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryuk sighed "Thats why you don't have a boyfriend!" he smirked. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Category:Ember's Empire Category:Towns Category:Yagami Empire Category:Roleplay Groups Category:Roleplay